Les sentiments interdits
by Spoutnik20
Summary: elles ne se connaissaient ni d'Adam ni d'Ève et alors que tous les séparaient quelque chose d'improbable allait se produire. je sais je suis nul pour les intro mais lisez vous comprendrez surement mieux.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue :**

Son métier est simple : tuer. Ah ! Pas tuer n'importe qui, seulement des noms sur sa liste dans les limites d'un petit territoire qui lui appartient. En revanche, elle peut tuer de la façon qu'elle désire, un plaisir qu'elle ne s'interdit en aucun cas. Après tout, la vie est ainsi faite, une personne qui naît et en somme obligée de mourir un jour.

Ce soir, un jeune couple, encore inconscient de leur avenir proche, profitant de la vie, traversait la rue. Leur voiture se trouvant juste de l'autre côté. _De quelle manière vais-je bien pouvoir mettre fin à leurs jours ? _pensa la jeune femme perchée sur le toit d'un immeuble d'environ dix étages. Vêtue d'une simple chemise noire, pantalon et chaussures assortis, accompagnée de ses bretelles blanches : _habit du métier dira-t-on, _elle ne craignait pas les bourrasques de vents frais qui passaient sur son immeuble.

Elle regardait encore, une dernière fois, leurs noms inscrits, d'une écriture soignée, sur sa liste pour éviter une erreur de dernière minute car elle aimait la perfection. Ainsi personne au monde ne pouvait lui reprocher de faire un travail de mauvaise qualité. Un léger rictus apparu sur ses lèvres tout en posant ses yeux sur les deux tourtereaux qui avaient enfin atteint leur voiture.

Ce monde la fascinait en tous points. Peut-être que la bêtise humaine y était pour quelque chose, cette manie qu'ont les Hommes à toujours inventer, créer des objets qui permettent de s'entretuer. Ne devaient-ils pas assurer la survie de l'espèce ? Enfin, elle n'allait pas s'en plaindre, n'ayant pas un esprit très créatif cela l'aidait énormément pour trouver des moyens toujours plus fous pour assassiner, avec plaisir, ses victimes.

Son choix était fait, certes pas très original mais tout aussi jouissif.

Alors qu'ils s'embrassaient, _une dernière fois,_ le jeune homme démarra puis s'engagea dans la rue qu'ils avaient traversée précédemment. La jeune femme perchée barrait délicatement leurs noms sur le bout de papier, en attendant que leur voiture atteigne le premier croisement. A ce moment, une explosion retentie. Les flammes grimpaient vers sur deux ou trois mètres comme pour essayer d'atteindre le ciel. La fumée qui s'en dégageait, inonda toute la rue.

Mais ce n'était pas un si petit feu qui pouvait l'émerveiller. Les cris des deux amoureux lui allaient droit au cœur alors qu'avec le sourire elle inspirait profondément cette douce odeur de chaire brûlée, qui venait tout juste de titiller mes narines. Elle passa délicatement une main dans ses cheveux d'un rose si particulier et si clair qu'elle seule pouvait les porter avec tant de grâce.

Cette scène était exactement, aux détails près, celle qu'elle avait imaginée en faisant son choix. Ce camion était arrivé pile au bon moment et cela n'en était que plus plaisant. Heureusement que cette soirée ne faisait que commencer, posant ses yeux cobalt sur la liste, elle découvrit, à son plus grand bonheur, quel était le nom de sa prochaine victime. Se retournant, la jeune femme fit quelques pas dans la direction opposée à l'accident avant de disparaître sans laisser de trace.

Bien entendu, elle n'avait pas beaucoup de répit mais il était d'une grande satisfaction d'être : la Mort.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 1 :**

Assise confortablement dans le siège en cuir de sa dernière victime de la journée, elle essayait tant bien que mal de trouver une explication. « Pourquoi les Hommes croyaient au bonheur ? Après tout, il est impossible pour eux de croire en quelque chose qui n'est pas physique. L'argent, il n'y a que ça de vrai pour ces êtres inférieurs, non ? ». Elle feuilletait les pages légèrement jaunis, à intervalles réguliers, d'un livre choisit au hasard sous le doux son des gouttes de sangs s'écrasant sur le parquet trois mètres devant.

Elle releva la tête fière de son chef d'œuvre, un psychologue dépressif, « quelle ironie du sort ». Il était là, pendu par une corde qu'il avait achetée depuis bien longtemps, plutôt contente d'elle un petit sourire pointa le bout de son nez. Contrairement à dehors, dans cet appartement, la chaleur ambiante était au dessus de la normale. Pendant que la jeune femme remontait délicatement ses manches, un papillon noir en profita pour se faufiler en douce par une des fenêtres entre-ouverte qui paraient la pièce. Celui-ci se posa sur son épaule.

Au contact de l'insecte, elle ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un soupir de désapprobation, il fallait que la tueuse rentre. « _Mince alors, moi qui m'amusais tellement_ » se plaignit celle-ci en frappant de son poing le bureau. Rapidement elle sortit de sa poche la liste, qui était, en effet, vide. Déçue, elle s'adossa, une dernière fois dans son fauteuil avant de disparaître.

- Vous voilà enfin ! Lui fit une voix qu'elle n'entendait que trop souvent.

- Ce n'est pas de ma faute si j'ai été retardé, répliqua la Mort alors qu'elle protégeait ses yeux, comme ce fut possible, de la lumière environnante.

- Ceci n'est pas une excuse, je vous connais assez bien pour dire que vous en avez profitée ! Ai-je tort ? demanda la réceptionniste de sa voix hautaine qui fit hérisser les poils de son opposante.

- Hun.

- Ils vous attendent tous, entrez. Dépêchez vous !

Une fois la grande porte ouverte, elle se mit en route. Ce n'est seulement qu'à la moitié du couloir que ses yeux s'étaient habitués à tant de lumière. Mais au fond, à chaque fois qu'elle franchissait cette entrée, la jeune femme n'avais qu'une seule envie, c'était de se les crever pour échapper à ce supplice. « Pourquoi des murs aussi blancs ! » Outre cette couleur abominable, il n'y avait rien de plus. Ce couloir était tout simplement vide, « alors pourquoi était-il si long ? ».

Elle entra en omettant de frapper, n'étant pas la personne qui avait le plus de manière, cela était sûr. Son regard fit un rapide tour avant de conclure que tout le monde était bel et bien présent. Exaspérée, la nouvelle arrivante baissa la tête maudissant tous ces yeux rivés sur elle. « _Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont, bon sang, ce n'est pas la première fois que j'arrive en retard ! », _cela lui arrivait même fréquemment en y pensant.

Il apparut au moment même où la tueuse s'adossa contre le mur du fond. Cette personne qu'elle détestait le plus au monde, commença à les appeler unes à unes. Il était assis confortablement derrière son bureau qui faisait face à ces 231 disciples tous habillés de noir. Elle ne connaissait pas réellement la taille de la salle la comparant simplement à un gymnase, les murs blancs étant souvent trompeurs.

- La Mort du Brésil, appela-t-il de sa voix de ténor tandis que la nommée s'approchait doucement.

Alors qu'elle pensait enfin pouvoir laisser son esprit vagabonder librement, la sensation désagréable d'être épiée l'en empêcha. Un frisson parcouru son échine, ne laissant rien paraître, elle leva la tête dans sa direction. Son visage était vide d'émotion contrairement à son vis-à-vis. La Mort de la chine, sa plus grande rivale.

Eh ! Oui, toutes les idées qu'avaient les Hommes sur la mort, étaient plutôt fausses, pour ne pas dire erronées. Dieu créa la vie sur terre, mais ce rendit vite compte que la population ne cessait d'augmenter. « D'après moi il avait crée un parasite, une seule pensée me venait alors, l'éradiquer. » Le Tout Puissant, lui, n'était pas de cet avis là, c'est par obligation qu'il conçut la Mort. Dans les temps ancien, celle-ci se trouvait bien seule et le monde continua d'accroître. Elle parvenait tout juste à ralentir le processus. Il était devenu impératif d'en agrandir les rangs. Au XXIème siècle, chaque Mort avait son propre pays à sa disposition. La principale arme de destruction d'une faucheuse n'étant malheureusement pas tout un attirail de guerre mais quelque chose de bien plus petit et insignifiant, une liste. Cette liste qui leur était propre à chacune, portait les noms de ceux qui devaient mourir pour le mois et ne devait en aucun cas être perdue.

En ce jour nous étions la fin du mois, soirée de « débriefing » des Morts. Pour Dieu c'était un moyen comme un autre de garder un contrôle sur elles, car leurs permis de tuer n'étaient pas limité comme pourrait le penser la plupart des terriens. La technique n'était pas bien compliquée : les noms sur la liste apparaissaient au fur et à mesure. Un mort, un nouveau nom, encore un mort, encore un nouveau nom, pas très recherché mais cela fonctionnait correctement.

Ses pensées furent interrompues par une main qui se posa durement sur son épaule. Elle la dégagea immédiatement en regardant son adversaire avec mépris. Son petit corps frêle dissimulait sa grande force et sa vivacité, si bien que notre Mort était consciente du danger que cela représentait si elles en venaient aux mains, les dégâts seraient considérables. Entre elles la tension était palpable, aucune ne voulait lâcher prise. Et c'est les yeux dans les yeux qu'elle prit la parole.

- Lightning.

- Lebreau…

- Montre-moi ta liste, dit-elle d'une voix fluette qui se voulait dominante.

- Laisse tomber, de toute façon tu sais très bien que j'ai tué plus de personne que toi, répliqua sèchement Light d'un ton mi-blasé mi-amusé en découvrant sa réaction.

La Mort de la Chine n'était pas une tueuse des plus patientes et des plus calmes. Elle leva la main dans le but de gifler son opposante, comprenant cela celle-ci ne bougea pas et afficha un léger rictus sur ses lèvres, elle avait gagné et s'en félicitait ouvertement. La main à quelques centimètres de sa joue se stoppa net, c'était à son tour de passer devant le Tout Puissant. Fâchée, Lebreau se retourna, tira sur sa robe en soie noire, remonta sa ceinture blanche qui ne servait strictement à rien et le rejoignit. Si elle n'était pas son ennemie Lightning avouerait sans problème, qu'elle était une des plus belles femmes parmi les Morts.

Enfin seule, notre bagarreuse se remis en place attendant son tour. C'est à ce moment que le Japon en profita pour venir pointer le bout de son nez_. « Ne peut-on pas me laisser tranquille plus de deux minutes bon Dieu ! »._ Ce n'était pas que ça compagnie lui déplaisait mais la conversation n'était pas l'une de ses plus grandes qualités, d'ailleurs elle ne l'avait jamais été.

Celui-ci était habillé de la même manière qu'elle, à un détail près, c'était sa ceinture qui était blanche. Chacune des Morts se devaient de porter un accessoire de cette couleur, pour soi-disant montrer son appartenance et son union avec Dieu.

Il lui fit une tape amicale dans le dos. L'intéressée détourna la tête aussitôt, embarrassée, lui seul avait le droit de se permettre un tel écart de conduite envers Lightning et il le savait.

- Dis-moi, tu l'as échappé bel avant contre Lebreau.

- Tu racontes n'importe quoi, c'est elle qui l'as échappée belle, cette fille n'avait cas pas me chercher.

Vexée par ce qu'il venait de lui dire sa voix était devenue agressive_, « il faut que je garde mon self-control »_.

- Houlà ! T'énerves pas, alors qu'il rigolait de plus belle. Je sais que tu l'aurais anéanti facilement, Ô ma grande Lightning, enchaina celui-ci en faisant la révérence.

- Arrête ça tout de suite, répliqua celle-ci en le poussant, cachant de justesse le demi-sourire qui allait poindre.

Il était bien le seul être à réussir à la faire rire dans un endroit pareil. Hope la connaissait depuis bien longtemps, il savait qu'elle n'exprimait jamais ses sentiments en public, lui-même n'était pas très communicatif habituellement, outre ce petit défaut il ne lui trouvait que des qualités. Lightning était probablement la personne la plus renfermée qu'il ait connu jusqu'ici, si bien que pour trouver le trésor qu'elle cachait en elle il fallait d'abord arrivait à la côtoyer. Mais là aussi, côtoyer la tueuse devenait rapidement un combat. C'était par chance qu'il la rencontra quelques siècles auparavant, se liant d'amitié presque instantanément. Hope se débrouillait toujours pour la croiser la fin du mois car prendre les devants n'était pas le genre de son amie. Contre toute attente le caractère de Lightning ne le dérangeait pas, le jeune homme trouvait même que c'était cela qui faisait son charme, mais ça jamais il ne le lui avouera. Il tenait un minimum à sa vie bien qu'il soit déjà mort. Hope passa une main dans ces cheveux gris métallisé pour calmer ses pensées.

- Conseil d'ami, ne t'approches plus d'elle.

- Hun.

- Sinon tu as passé un agréable mois sur terre ? demanda Hope pour combler le silence.

- Rien de spécial, fit-elle le regard ailleurs.

- Il faudrait que l'on puisse faire des trucs plus marrants de temps à autres, ajouta son ami.

- Tu n'as pas fini de râler, tu avais Fukushima il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça, si mes souvenirs sont bon.

- Et toi la première et seconde guerre mondiale, rétorqua le jeune.

- Comme toi, finit Lightning fière d'avoir le dernier mot, alors que le Tout-Puissant l'appela. Bon j'y vais.

- Oui à la prochaine, dit-il de manière amicale mais légèrement déçu que la conversation fut si courte.

D'une allure ni trop rapide, ni trop lente, elle s'approchait de son créateur. Tous les regards étaient posés sur elle pour la deuxième fois de la journée, s'en était trop. Encore une fois un frisson lui parcourue le corps en croisant la Chine à qui elle offrit un regard emplis de mépris. Celle-ci tourna brusquement la tête, irritée.

Une fois dans le bureau, Dieu lui proposa de s'assoir, restant de marbre la Mort répondit par la négative.

- Toujours aussi sociable à ce que je vois, mon enfant, fit Dieu un sourire aux lèvres.

- Hun, rétorqua la tueuse comme à son habitude, et contre toute attente cela le fit rire de plus belle.

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi il ne s'était jamais fâché contre elle, même pas après tout ce que la jeune femme avait fait. Il gardait toujours se sourire sur ses lèvres, un sourire tellement paisible et réconfortant que Lightning ne pouvait le supporter plus longtemps. Elle soupira d'exaspération en lui tendant sa liste, qu'il étudia minutieusement. Ce geste la blessait toujours autant dans son amour propre, depuis tant d'année il devait savoir que son travail était toujours parfait.

- Tu fais toujours aussi bien ton travail, je suis fier de toi ma petite, tu peux retourner dans ton pays, fit-il en lui tendant la liste qu'elle lui arracha vivement des mains.

- Adieu. Il rit de plus belle.

Elle sortit précipitamment, détestant ces surnoms débiles qu'il lui donnait tout autant que cet endroit. À chaque fin de mois elle pouvait être sûr de commencer le prochain de mauvaise humeur, ça avait toujours été le cas, ça ne changera surement jamais. Prendre l'air était ce qu'il y avait de plus judicieux pour notre tueuse.

Elle réapparue dans une rue qu'elle connaissait bien. Nous étions début décembre et ce n'était pas les petits flocons de neige, tombant du ciel, qui pouvait la contredire. Ça aussi, c'était une création de Dieu bien inutile, la neige, blanche et pure. Tout ce que détestait notre Mort, comme cette période de l'année d'ailleurs. « Pourquoi au mois de décembre les gens croyaient de plus en plus au miracle, c'était comme si l'espoir renaissait en eux, pour qu'ils puissent tenir l'année suivante. »

Elle se perdit un instant dans ses pensées, le regard fixant un point vide au loin. « L'espoir, quelque chose que je ne peux comprendre. Que j'ai oublié depuis bien longtemps, tout comme les autres sentiments inutiles à la Mort. _Des sentiments que j'ai bien du ressentir un jour, n'est-ce pas ? Je pense éprouver du plaisir en tuant mais est-ce bien du plaisir ? Est-ce que sourire montre que l'on est heureux ? »_ Lightning secoua la tête choquée d'avoir pensée à ce genre de chose.

Elle sortit sa liste pour découvrir avec toujours autant de curiosité sa première victime du mois. Son propre record personnel était à battre cette année. Mais la tueuse fut désagréablement surprise par deux gamines, bien qu'elles ne pouvaient pas la voir, leurs cris de plaisirs la frustrèrent suffisamment pour décider d'aller lire ce foutu nom ailleurs.

Perchée sur la tour de métal qui faisait la fierté de son pays, elle put enfin découvrir le nom de sa première victime. Celle-ci sera une femme nommée Yun Fang. « Pas très français tout ça ».

La neige tombait abondamment alors que Lightning descendait une à une les marches de la tour Eiffel. Très contente de cette mauvaise météo la jeune femme pouvait se balader librement et sans encombre à travers les rues de la capitale. Et si par malheur un de ces êtres répugnants venaient à croiser son chemin elle se voyait dans l'obligation de changer de trottoir, déçue que leurs noms ne soient pas affichés sur sa liste. Elle avait tout son temps, ou en tout cas elle le prenait. Sa première victime du mois devrait la remercier car sans le savoir la Mort lui rallongeait sa vie de quelques heures. Ce qui peut-être non négligeable pour un Homme.

L'avenue dans laquelle elle marchait lui donnait la nausée, avec tous ces arbres, ces beaux immeubles, ces belles voitures et elle en passait. Une avenue de riche qui respirait la joie de vivre, bien que même dans ces quartiers il pouvait y avoir des surprises, la tueuse était bien placée pour le savoir. Étant vraiment mal à l'aise, la jeune femme aux cheveux rose vira à droite pour faire un détour par des rues plus sombres et dont l'ambiance morne et inquiétante à la fois, lui inspirait confiance et sérénité. Les rues devenaient des ruelles et même parfois tellement étroite qu'une seule personne pouvait y passer l'un derrière l'autre.

Son attente en passant par là, voir quelque chose d'inattendu qui ravive sa motivation. Malheureusement, rien ne s'y était passée, pas un mendiant criant famine, pas de vol de sac, pas de viol d'enfants, rien. Rien qu'une rue complètement déserte s'étendant sur plusieurs mètres. Déçue et frustrée de ne pas avoir pu assouvir ses besoins elle accéléra le pas, plus déterminée que jamais à faire son travail. Sachant pertinemment que cela ne la décevrait pas.

Notre tueuse y était presque, encore quelques croisements. Elle poussa un soupir de contentement en découvrant la maison de la soi-disant Fang. Maison plutôt petite par rapport au reste des immeubles qu'elle avait passée précédemment. De couleur blanche comme sa petite hais qui ornait la maison. Vu sa taille, Lightning dirait qu'elle était tout juste bonne à servir de décoration. Son jardin n'avait rien de particulier, l'herbe était recouverte d'une épaisse couche de neige et les quelques arbres qui devaient égayer l'ensemble, étaient bien nus. Elle regarda l'heure, huit heures du matin, mardi premier décembre, quel beau jour pour un meurtre. Il avait cessé de neiger depuis un bon moment, ce devait être pour cela que les rues commençaient à se remplir, à son plus grand regret.

Surprise elle esquiva de justesse un tas de neige fonçant droit sur elle. Reflexe, bien inutile, puisque la neige lui serait passée à travers, mais comme dit c'était un réflexe. La Mort leva ses yeux sur le fauteur de trouble qui n'était autre que sa victime. Un rictus s'échappa de ses lèvres, elle ne l'avait pas remarquée, à vrai dire personne ne le pouvait donc cela ne l'étonnait guère. Le fait d'être invisible aux yeux de ses victimes lui plaisait toujours autant, car cette faculté lui permettait d'espionner la vie de ses victimes quelques heures avant leur mort. Et pour l'instant Fang était là, devant sa porte, à pelleter la neige pour faire un chemin jusqu'à sa hais.

Son corps était emmitouflé dans diverses couches de tissus, Lightning ne put malheureusement pas pousser son examen plus loin. Le seul commentaire à faire parlait de sa couleur de peau qui jurait avec la neige. Avec ce teint mate elle ne pouvait pas contre dire l'observatrice, elle n'était pas très française, non pas que la tueuse soit raciste, simple remarque. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais aujourd'hui elle avait particulièrement envie de prendre son temps. Mains dans les poches son observation continua. « Que pouvait-elle bien faire pour combler ses dernières heures de vie sur Terre ? »

Il lui fallut une demi-heure pour creuser un chemin dans la neige avant d'en être satisfaite. Puis, enfin, elle entra dans sa maison. L'entrée donnait directement sur le salon dont les couleurs dominantes étaient le chocolat et le vert anis. Alors qu'elle se débattait pour enlever son attirail, l'intruse en profita pour continuer tranquillement son inspection. Son canapé chocolat faisait face à une cheminée plutôt imposante alors que seulement trois mètres plus loin se trouvait la salle à mangée. Pas de séparation entre les deux pièces, la table pouvant accueillir six personnes. Sur sa droite un mur vert anis séparait la cuisine du salon. Bloquée dans sa découverte, par les pas de la noiraude, elle décida de la suivre alors que celle-ci se dirigeait vers l'escalier en colimaçon au fond du salon.

S'apprêtant à poser un pied sur la première marche de l'escalier, la Mort barra son nom, la scène déjà répété cent fois dans sa tête. _ « Chute dans l'escalier, mauvaise réception, nuque brisée, égale première victime du mois par accident, quelle malchance ! » _elle dut faire un effort pour ne pas rire. Soudain la noiraude s'arrêta net, là devant l'escalier. Comme une prise de conscience de dernière minute elle secoua la tête et se retourna face à la femme invisible. La noiraude repris son trousseau de clé déposé précédemment sur la petite table d'entrée à sa droite et sortit. « _Je n'arrive pas à y croire, cette idiote à oubliée son courrier ! » _Vraiment ce premier décembre était une catastrophe, la tueuse n'avait même pas pu choisir la mort de sa première victime. Comme celle-ci avait évitée de justesse sa scène alors qu'elle barrait son nom, une autre scène choisit au hasard allait quand même se produire.

Déçue mais pas pour le moins curieuse Lightning la suivit de près. Après une attention particulière elle remarqua que sa démarche était plutôt assurée, comme quelqu'un qui réussit tout ce qu'il entreprend dans sa vie. Cette démarche avait quelque chose d'arrogant, de provocant sans aller dans le vulgaire. C'était assez troublant pour Lightning qui n'avait jamais prit le temps d'observer les humains au niveau de leur caractère ou de leurs gestuelles, se contentant de leurs activités. Ses bras glissaient le long de son corps, maintenant simplement couvert d'un pull bleu marine à col roulé, corps parfaitement bien proportionné qui devait faire tourner les yeux de plus d'un homme. Elle se pencha en avant pour ouvrir sa boîte aux lettres, alors qu'à ce moment précis une voiture fit crisser ses pneus tout en braquant à gauche. Mais c'était trop tard pour elle, bien trop tard.

Elle fut projetée quatre, cinq mètres plus loin dans son jardin. La tête couverte de sang. Certes ce n'était pas très original mais seul le résultat comptait. La Mort s'assit sur le pas de la porte en attendant, comme le chauffeur qui l'avait renversé, l'ambulance. Elle aimait particulièrement voir, quand elle le pouvait, la mine triste et désemparée des urgentistes quand ils découvraient par dépit qu'ils étaient impuissants face à la situation, une grande déception pour eux. L'ambulance s'approcha alors que le médecin sortit de celle-ci avant même que la voiture soit à l'arrêt, il écarta le chauffeur du corps de la jeune femme inconsciente depuis près de 2 minutes et pris son pouls. Lightning ne put s'empêcher de sourire alors que ce jeune homme allait annoncer le verdict. Aussitôt dit aussitôt fait, il se retourna :

- Elle est vivante, rythme cardiaque faible, ramènes le brancard Philippe.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 2 :**

Les murs légèrement verdâtres qui paraient la pièce lui donnaient la nausée. Cela faisait trois jours qu'elle s'était retrouvée vautrée dans la chaise inconfortable d'un hôpital, soit quatre mille trois cent vingt heures à ne rien faire. A attendre, plus précisément, le réveil inespéré de la noiraude allongée sur le lit en face d'elle. La tueuse n'en pouvait tout simplement plus du tout, chaque battement de cœur lui rappelait un peu plus son échec, qu'elle ne voulait pas admettre, et l'odeur de désinfectant qui imprégnait la pièce devenait toujours plus répugnante au fil des heures passées.

Elle n'arrivait pas à y croire. Elle, la Mort la plus parfaite, la plus prestigieuse, la plus reconnue pour son travail de qualité, ne pouvait pas tuer une simple humaine ! Sa fierté en prenait un sacré coup. Plusieurs fois l'envie de l'étrangler lui était passée par la tête, le seul ennui étant dans le fait d'être un spectre. Plongée dans ses pensées Lightning pencha sa tête en arrière fermant les yeux deux minutes « Tout ça pourquoi ? Pour attendre que Fang sorte de son coma, mais à quoi cela pourrait bien me servir ? Elle continuera sa vie paisiblement en remerciant Dieu de l'avoir protégé alors que c'est lui-même qui m'a envoyé l'éliminer. »

Elle n'avait jamais entendue parler de cas similaire et de toute façon ce n'était pas elle qui allait demander de l'aide. La jeune femme était sur de trouver une solution avant la fin du mois. S'il y avait une solution. Elle posa une énième fois ses yeux cobalt sur sa liste en espérant que celle-ci affiche un autre nom, c'est ainsi que pour la énième fois elle fut déçue et poussa un long soupir. Tant que Fang vivait elle n'aurait pas d'autre cible, pourtant Lightning avait barrée son nom une deuxième fois puis une troisième mais rien ne se passait. Comme si quelque chose d'invisible à la Mort l'empêchait de lui faire du mal. Toutefois son heure sonnait et personne ne devait stopper la jeune femme aux cheveux roses dans son travail.

Elle croisa ses jambes fit de même avec ses mains quand elle sentit une légère brise passer sur sa nuque. Tout en frissonnant Lightning se redressa brusquement, elle avait de la visite. Elle n'en avait que rarement pendant son travail voir quasiment jamais elle présuma donc que ce messager ne pouvait venir que de Lui. Elle jeta un bref regard au nouvel arrivant.

Chaque Mort pouvait envoyer un messager à une autre ou à Dieu mais cela ne se faisait que très rarement car peu de Mort était comment dire, sociale. Il ne fallait pas négliger le fait que Satan lui aussi avait le pouvoir d'en envoyer cependant ce phénomène était encore plus rare que les deux précédents.

Celui-ci n'était pas très jeune et vu ça carrure il ne pouvait venir que du Tout puissant. De couleur de peau noir, sa coupe afro hors norme ne faisait que le rendre un peu plus ridicule. Lightning sentit son mal à l'aise, après tout elle faisait partie des Morts les plus connue et les plus respectée, il sourit de travers en se grattant l'arrière de la nuque.

- Que me veux-tu messager ? demanda la tueuse désintéressée.

- Sazh.

- Quoi ? dit-elle en posant enfin son regard cobalt sur lui un peu plus longtemps que deux secondes.

- Je m'appelle Sazh, répondit celui-ci en lui tendant sa main comme signe de respect que Lightning trouvait beaucoup trop humain à son goût. Elle l'ignora donc en lui reposant sa question.

- Je heu… notre créateur m'a envoyé pour comprendre le manque de décès en France.

- Cela ne le regarde pas, répliqua sèchement la jeune femme pour faire comprendre à son vis-à-vis que le sujet était clos.

- Sauf, que je ne peux pas lui répondre ça, vous savez très bien qu'il préfère quelque chose de plus concret.

- Tch, je ferais mon travail quand un foutu nom apparaitra sur ma liste ! Il est censé être au courant il voit tout, pourquoi m'a-t-il envoyé un messager ! s'écria Lightning plus fort qu'elle ne l'eut cru.

- Vous avez un problème avec votre liste, faites moi voir, répondit calmement Sazh en tendant sa main.

Lightning regarda tour à tour la main tendu puis sa liste avant de la lui donnée. Ce n'est pas facile pour une Mort même nouvelle de prêter sa liste à quelqu'un d'autre car la perte de cet objet signait la disparition totale de cette Mort. Il examina la première page en remarquant que Lightning disait la vérité, le nom de la première victime était bien barrée mais aucun autre n'apparaissait ensuite. Il rit avant de la lui rendre.

- Qui a-t-il de drôle ? fit Lightning vexée par cette hilarité soudaine.

- Rien, rien, il reprit contenance et enchaina. Ce genre de problème nous arrive de temps à autre et je ne peux malheureusement pas vous aider.

- Quoi, s'insurgea la Mort, comment ça tu ne peux pas m'aider ? que dois-je faire pour continuer mon travail alors ?

- C'est à vous de le découvrir. Pour l'instant je vais faire appel à une Mort de remplacement pour la France. C'est la seule chose qui m'est autorisé.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de quelqu'un pour me remplacer, réfuta la tueuse perdue. J'ai toujours fais mon travail correctement et cela ne va pas changer.

- Ok, ok, calmez-vous. De toute façon il y a un délai, vous avez une semaine. Si à la fin de ces sept jours personne n'est mort alors il vous en serra commis une d'office.

Il disparut soudainement en faisait frissonner notre Mort une dernière fois. C'était complètement démolie et égarée qu'elle se réinstalla sur l'inconfortable fauteuil de l'hôpital. Perdue n'était pas le bon mot, en ce moment elle se sentait désemparée, jamais une chose pareil n'était survenu auparavant. Elle maudissait cette humaine qui lui faisait affront, puis au fur et à mesure que le temps passait elle commença maudire son impuissance, sa faiblesse face à ce petit problème. Il fallait qu'elle trouve une solution et au plus vite. Elle réessaya plusieurs fois de barrer son nom mais comme d'habitude aucune réaction de la part de l'humaine.

Alors qu'elle réfléchissait à une autre idée, le battement de cœur si lent et calme de Fang se mit à accélérer. Ce fut la chose la plus improbable au monde pour Lightning qui sursauta en voyant que sa victime allait enfin sortir de son coma. Quelques infirmières, alertées par le système, entrèrent dans la pièce pour s'assurer que Fang allait bien. Cette dernière ouvrit les yeux doucement, la lumière dans la pièce lui faisant mal. Elle essaya de se redresser, en vain, une douleur à la tête la tiraillait. Une des infirmières lui demanda de se calmer et d'éviter de bouger. Fang paraissait perdue et demanda plusieurs fois ce qu'elle faisait là et ce qui lui était arrivée.

Après une heure environ d'inspection tout paraissait normale, l'hospitalisée devait juste se reposer encore une semaine. La concernée se plaignit de ne pas pouvoir rentrer plus tôt.

- Estimez-vous heureuse d'avoir survécu à un accident pareil, fit le médecin.

- Je ne m'en plains pas, au contraire, mais je vous dis que je vais bien, répondit Fang alors que le médecin lui lança un regard qui montrait bien qu'elle n'avait pas son mot à dire.

- Ok va pour une semaine, finit-elle par accepter.

- Vous voilà enfin raisonnable, dit l'homme en blouse blanche un sourire aux lèvres.

Il se dirigea vers la sortie, fier d'avoir eu le dernier mot, en passant devant la chaise où était installée la Mort qui avait surveillée tous les moindres faits et gestes de Fang depuis son réveil. Alors qu'il posa sa main sur la poignée de la porte la convalescente l'interrompit.

- Excusez moi, mais quand est-ce que commencent et se terminent les heures de visites s'il vous plaît, c'est pour ma demi-sœur vous comprenez ? le médecin lui lança un regard interrogateur, en trois jours elle n'avait eut aucune visite mais bon cela ne le regardait pas.

- Ça commence à neuf heures et fini à dix-sept heures, ce sera tout ?

- Oui merci et bonne soirée, répondit Fang en lui adressant un au revoir de la main, il fit de même et sortit.

La noiraude posa sa main sur le bandage qu'elle avait autour de la tête comme pour s'imaginer la taille de celui-ci, puis contre toute attente elle tourna la tête en direction de notre tueuse. Lightning ne fit aucun mouvement, il n'y avait pas de quoi paniquer personne ne pouvait la voir. Pourtant le regard vert émeraude posé sur elle ne semblait pas vouloir changer de point de visé. La Mort, qui n'était pas du genre à se laisser intimider si facilement, se lança dans la confrontation et accrocha de ses yeux bleus intense ceux de la noiraude qui lui tenait tête. Elle se rendit compte, trop tard, que son opposante était un adversaire redoutable, de son regard envoutant et sensuel à la fois personne n'aurait pu rivaliser. Le problème étant que Lightning n'abandonnait jamais un combat, même si celui-ci était perdu d'avance.

Il fallait qu'elle relâche la tension, il fallait qu'elle regarde ailleurs ne serait-ce qu'un instant sinon elle ne s'en sortirait pas. Alors que tout semblait perdu pour la jeune femme aux cheveux roses, la noiraude en profita pour placer quelques mots qui lui firent rater un battement.

- Je ne savais pas que les anges étaient si beaux.

D'abord surprise qu'une humaine s'adressait à elle Lightning se retourna pour s'assurer que personne d'autre ne se trouvait en ces lieux. Puis refit face à Fang qui était passé du regard charmeur à celui de l'amusement. L'intéressé haussa un sourcil ne comprenant pas ce qu'il y avait de comique en ce moment.

- Oui c'est bien à toi que je parle, continua Fang en remarquant le doute de son vis-à-vis.

- Tch, je ne suis pas un ange, répondit-elle vexée en détournant la tête.

- Tu n'as pas tort, on m'a toujours dit qu'ils étaient plus joyeux et souriants, ajouta Fang en remarquant le mépris que son opposante avait pour elle, sans relâcher son sourire elle continua. Si tu n'es pas un ange, qu'es-tu donc alors ?

- Je suis là pour te tuer, répliqua sèchement la Mort ce qui fit sursauter la noiraude qui ne s'attendait pas du tout à cette réponse.

- Donc tu es la Mort, c'est bien ça, bien qu'étonnée Fang ne se laissa pas déstabiliser.

Lightning ouvrit la bouche pour commencer une phrase mais aucun son ne sortit de sa gorge. Elle venait enfin de se rendre compte, elle venait enfin d'analyser la situation, elle était entrain de parler à une humaine, à un de ces êtres inférieurs, ceux qu'elle méprisait tant. Le pire étant que cette humaine lui manquait de respect en la tutoyant, jamais personne ne lui avait fait un tel affront et pourtant Lightning ne lui avait même pas fait la remarque. Voyant le manque de répartit de son opposante la jeune femme aux cheveux de jais en profita pour continuer.

- Eh oh ! tu as perdu ta langue ? toujours aucune réponse.

Elle fut légèrement offusquée par le peu d'intérêt que lui portait son vis-à-vis mais ne se laissa pas démonter pour autant et se risqua même à maintenir un semblant de conversation.

- Je m'appelle Fang…

- Je sais, la coupa Lightning.

- Ah, d'accord. Et toi ?

- Hun ? fit la Mort en daignant enfin regarder Fang dans les yeux, bien qu'elle connaissait les risques.

- Toi, c'est quoi ton prénom ? Bien que tu sois une « Mort » tu dois bien en avoir un, non ?

- Ça ne te regarde pas, répliqua la tueuse en détournant une fois de plus le regard ailleurs.

- Tu es toujours aussi rentre dedans ? continua Fang. Tu ne dois pas avoir beaucoup d'amis alors ?

- Je n'en ai pas besoin, il n'y a que le travail qui compte.

- Et je fais partie de ton travail.

- Oui, Fang commençait sérieusement à l'agacer.

- Et ben, tu n'as pas de chance, fit la convalescente en rigolant, Lightning haussa un sourcil ne comprenant pas son allusion. Parce que mourir ne fait pas parti de mes projets d'avenir proche.

Elle eut droit à un profond soupir de déception de la part de son vis-à-vis, pour laisser ensuite place à un grand vide. Fang n'avait que peu de visite alors un peu de compagnie même muette ne lui faisait pas de mal. Étant de nature curieuse elle savait qu'elle ne tiendrait pas longtemps. Elle posa encore une fois ses yeux émeraude sur la Mort pour pouvoir la contempler profitant du manque d'attention que lui portait cette dernière. Bien que son regard fût froid et dur, ses yeux cobalt ramenaient de la douceur sur ce visage impassible. Cela faisait quinze minutes qu'elles étaient ensemble et Fang ne put malheureusement apercevoir qu'une seule émotion, la déception. De quoi était-elle déçue ? De ne pas avoir put tuer Fang ? Mais la convalescente ne put pas s'attarder plus longtemps sur ses questions. Elle réfléchit un instant puis décida qu'il était temps de briser le silence qui avait comblé la pièce.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire maintenant ? demanda-t-elle sachant pertinemment que c'était le principal sujet qui trottait dans la tête de la tueuse en face d'elle.

- Je… je n'en ai aucune idée, chuchota cette dernière si bien que Fang eut beaucoup de mal à tout saisir.

- Bon, vu que tu as du temps à perdre, et que moi j'ai un peu de compagnie, Reprit Fang d'un ton jovial. Pourquoi ne m'expliquerai-tu pas comment tu fais pour tuer tes victimes, puisque tu es la Mort ?

C'était les yeux pétillants et pleins de curiosités que Lightning vit sur la noiraude. Elle n'était pas censé parler de ce genre de chose à des humains mais pouvait-on encore la considérer comme tel ? Elle sortit doucement sa liste et la fit tourner un moment dans ses mains sous le regard interrogateur de la convalescente. La patience n'était pas une des plus grandes qualités de Fang constata Lightning. « Au moins ça fait déjà un point en commun, mais à quoi je pense en me comparant à un être inférieur ! Je deviens folle à ne rien faire depuis plus de trois jours. ». Cette excuse suffit amplement à la jeune femme alors qu'une autre étendue sur un lit aimerait bien lui prendre son bien.

- Hey, de toute façon je vais mourir à la fin, et puis je n'ai pas envie que les gens me prennent pour une folle, ajouta Fang en remarquant l'hésitation de son opposante.

Légèrement rassurée Lightning commença son histoire. Elle lui expliqua qu'elle n'était pas la seule Mort au monde, comment elles faisaient pour tuer, qui les envoyait sur Terre. Cette dernière déclaration stupéfia Fang qui pensait comme tout le reste de la population que les Morts travaillaient pour elles seules. Pendant qu'elle écoutait le récit, la noiraude observa tout de même que la jeune femme en face ne parlait jamais d'elle. Au contraire tout son récit se fit à la troisième personne du singulier ou à la première personne du pluriel. Si bien que Fang se dit qu'elle en connaissait autant sur Lightning qu'au tout début du récit, ce qui veut dire rien du tout. Mais tout comme la Mort, Fang était une battante et rien ni personne ne pourra l'arrêter. Notre tueuse vit quelque chose dans les yeux d'émeraudes, elle ne savait pas quoi et n'irait pas plus loin dans ses recherches n'étant tout simplement pas intéressée. Un silence allait de nouveau s'établir entre les deux femmes quand :

- Si j'ai bien compris, comme tu ne peux pas me tuer, fit Fang en la pointant du doigt. Tu va être obligée de me suivre jour et nuit en attendant de trouver une solution ? la convalescente afficha un sourire sur ses lèvres.

Lightning haussa un sourcil, après tout ce qu'elle avait révélée sur son monde à cette humaine, la seule chose que celle-ci avait retenue était la présence omniprésente et indéterminée d'une Mort autour d'elle. Ou alors il y avait autre chose derrière se beau sourire, qui se voulait angélique, mais la tueuse n'était pas sur de vouloir en connaître davantage.

- Tch, je peux savoir pourquoi se sourire niais s'affiche sur ton visage humaine ? demanda tout de même Lightning pour lui montrer qu'elle aussi avait du répondant.

- Parce que je trouve que Dieu a de très bon goût, répondit-elle alors que son sourire se transforma en moue. Et je t'ai dit m'appeler Fang.

- Cela m'est égale, tu es une humaine, cette phrase fut dite avec un tel mépris que notre convalescente désapprouva totalement, elle n'allait pas se laisser faire.

- Sauf que de la façon dont tu le dis on sent que c'est discriminatoire, je t'ai dit que je m'appelle Fang et c'est comme ça que je veux que tu m'appelles un point c'est tout.

- Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de toi, répliqua Lightning en colère.

Fang ouvrit la bouche pour riposter mais Lightning fut plus rapide en se jetant sur elle. Cette dernière, n'en pouvant plus de voir son échec se pavaner devant elle, serra de ses mains la nuque de la noiraude. Fang, pour se défaire de cette emprise menée d'une force herculéenne, posa sa main sur le cou de son adversaire dans le but de l'étrangler aussi mais le manque d'air se fit trop intense. Surprise une fois de plus par se contact doux et chaud contre elle Lightning lâcha prise. Assise sur le lit juste à côté des jambes de la convalescente elle la regarda se masser le cou en se plaignant. Cette dernière n'avait pas compris l'étonnement de la Mort mais fut bien contente de se revirement de situation.

Abasourdie la tueuse porta sa main au même endroit que Fang avait touchée précédemment. « Comment cela se peut-il ? Je ne peux toucher personne et personne n'est censé pouvoir me toucher, et pourtant ? ». Perdue dans ses pensées elle ne remarqua pas le fait que sa main était toujours posée sur son cou et que Fang en profitait pour l'observer.

Cette dernière la trouvait magnifique et encore c'était peut dire. Elle n'avait jamais vue une créature si ravissante. C'était sans réfléchir que la noiraude attrapa le bras de Lightning pour la ramener contre elle. Le contact ne dura que quelques secondes mais pour les deux personnes il fut très intense. Dans ce bref échange Fang serra la Mort de toute ses forces alors que celle-ci se débattait pour s'en échapper. Bien que convalescente, Fang montrait une résistance improbable aux yeux de notre tueuse mais cela ne suffit pas. Pourtant la jeune femme emprisonnée avait comme une baisse de régime, ou alors elle n'avait pas la même volonté qu'avant, quand elle était entrain de l'étrangler.

Une fois libre la jeune femme reprit son visage glacial et l'interdit de recommencer. Fang quand à elle était fière d'avoir pu découvrir de nouvelles émotions sur le visage de Lightning puis se dit qu'elle en verra surement plus encore mais chaque chose en son temps. Prise de fatigue elle s'endormit sous le regard meurtrier de son vis-à-vis qui ne lui avait pas pardonnée cette petite altercation.

Lightning ne comprenait rien. Au début elle savait que ce n'était seulement que la surprise qui l'avait empêchée de tuer Fang mais ensuite pourquoi n'avait-elle pas mit la même vigueur pour se libérer de l'emprise de la noiraude ? L'étonnement aurait du la faire réagir plus rapidement. Et pourquoi sentait-elle encore comme un picotement sur son cou. Ce n'était pas un picotement ordinaire, il ne faisait pas mal, au contraire Lightning trouvait cette sensation agréable. Elle se maudit d'avoir été aussi faible et encore plus d'éprouver ce genre d'émotion, qu'elle ne se croyait pas capable de ressentir un jour. Trop de chose se bousculait dans sa tête, tellement qu'une sortie pour prendre l'aire s'imposa.


	4. Chapter 4

******Bonjour chers lecteurs,**

**je profite de ce troisième chapitre pour vous remercier tous de bien vouloir me suivre (c'est que je dois pas écrire si mal ^^). Je sais que je n'ai pas écris avant sur les autres chapitres mais malheureusement je n'ai pas eu le temps nécessaire, c'est pour cela que je me rattrape maintenant =).  
**

**En espérant vous satisfaire  
**

**Spoutnik  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 3 :**

- Tu en mets du temps, se plaignis la jeune femme assise sur l'inconfortable chaise de l'hôpital.

Elle se dit mentalement qu'il faudrait laisser un mot pour que les gérants puissent s'occuper de ce genre de problème un jour ou l'autre.

- Hey de quoi tu te plains, je suis libre alors j'ai le droit de prendre mon temps, répliqua une voix qui provenait de la petite salle d'eau mise à disposition pour les hospitalisées.

- Si je me souviens bien c'est toi qui te lamentais il y sept jours, pas vrai ?

Cette question n'attendait pas de réponse mais Lightning commençait à connaître Fang et tendit l'oreille afin de pouvoir profiter d'une réplique qui n'allait forcément pas lui plaire mais à laquelle elle se ferait un plaisir de lui en renvoyer une autre.

- Ah j'ai compris c'est parce que je te manque, c'est ça ? Ne t'inquiète pas j'arrive, s'écria Fang alors qu'un grand bruit de fracas surgit.

Elle dut surement se cogner à un rebord ou faire tomber quelque chose, contre toute attente la Mort ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un demi-sourire quand elle entendit les différents gémissements de la noiraude. Celle-ci avait dut se faire légèrement mal mais ce n'était pas pour cela que Lightning rigolait, c'était pour tout autre chose seulement elle ne savait pas quoi, pas encore…

- Si tu meurs maintenant ça serait pratique au moins, je pourrai continuer mon travail tranquillement, répondit la tueuse sans y croire.

- Ah ah, très drôle, pour une mort je pense, et ça c'est l'instinct féminin qui te parle, l'intéressée soupira en s'attendant au pire alors que Fang ouvrit la porte, que tu devrais t'inscrire à l'école du rire. On ne sait jamais tu as peut-être tes chances, bien qu'elles soient minimes, elle finit en rigolant car elle put admirer le regard de désapprobation de son vis-à-vis. Allez fais pas cette tête, viens on y va !

Aussitôt dit aussitôt fait, elles se retrouvèrent dehors éblouies par le soleil qu'elles n'avaient que trop peu vu durant leur séjour à l'hôpital. Alors que toutes deux marchaient en direction de la petite maison de Fang le chemin fut rudement silencieux. A part dès la sortie de l'enceinte, c'était à ce moment là que la noiraude remercia la Mort pour quelque chose que cette dernière ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi Fang la remerciait ? Puis elle se remémora la semaine qui n'avait pas été unes des plus faciles de sa vie. La noiraude quand à elle était fière de son petit effet qui obligeait Lightning à chercher dans ses souvenirs pour comprendre alors qu'elle avait déjà la scène qui se déroulait dans sa tête.

**_Flash Back :_**

Quatre jours étaient passés depuis le réveil de la belle au bois dormant mais ces quatre jours c'étaient passés dans le plus grand silence. Lightning trop perturbée à ce moment là ne venait, au plus grand malheur de Fang, qu'après la tombée de la nuit. La noiraude, quand à elle, passait ces journées bien seule sauf quand les infirmières ou médecin entraient prendre des nouvelles mais repartaient aussi vite. Elle les comprenait, ce métier ne devait pas être facile et souvent la mauvaise foi des gens y était pour quelque chose, c'était pour cela qu'elle se promit de les embêter le moins possible durant son séjour. Le seul problème étant l'ennui que ce geste lui procurait, les journées paraissaient durer des siècles et ainsi de suite pour chaque minute qui s'écoulaient.

En ce septième jour d'hiver le temps était plutôt côté soleil que neige. Celle-ci avait bien fondue depuis l'accident. Même si les infirmières le lui interdisaient, Fang ne pouvait s'empêcher de rejoindre le bord de la fenêtre pour pouvoir contempler le spectacle, bien que la vue d'un hôpital ne fût pas toujours aussi éblouissante que celle d'un hôtel, elle s'en contentait pourtant. Mais le calme habituel de cette journée à venir fut interrompu par un bruit qui provenait de sa chambre. Pensant que c'était une infirmière la noiraude se retourna pour lui dire que tout allait bien, qu'elle allait se réinstaller dans son lit. Cependant une fois tournée cette dernière resta bouche bée. Ce n'était pas une infirmière, ni un médecin.

Au premier coup d'œil elle crut que c'était Lightning sauf que cette jeune fille était plus petite et son regard ainsi que son visage paraissaient dans l'ensemble plus gaie. Il n'y avait pas cette froideur propre à l'autre Mort, et oui la jeune fille était belle et bien une autre Mort. Pourtant Lightning lui avait dit qu'il ni avait qu'une seule Mort par pays. Le doute s'emparait de la jeune femme alors que celle qui lui faisait face afficha un magnifique sourire que l'on aurait pu croire plein de tendresse.

- Alors c'est bien vrai ce qu'on dit, fit la nouvelle arrivante.

- Que-quoi ?

- Tu peux voir les Morts, continua-t-elle. C'est tout à fait surprenant, tu n'as pas peur ?

- Pourquoi est-ce que j'aurai peur ? demanda la noiraude qui ne comprenait où voulait en venir cette dernière.

Malheureusement elle n'eut pas de réponse. Vexée Fang s'avança de quelques pas mais fut interrompu par Lightning qui apparut juste devant. La jeune femme tournait le dos à l'humaine pour faire face à la nouvelle Mort.

- Je lui ai dit que je n'avais pas besoins d'une remplaçante, le ton que la tueuse utilisa était tout sauf amicale.

- Mais notre Créateur n'a pas cru bon de prendre ta plainte en considération, répliqua la deuxième avec toujours le même sourire sur son visage.

- Alors qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Je voulais savoir si la rumeur était vraie, je suis bien contente de t'avoir rencontrée Fang.

La deuxième Mort se pencha sur le côté pour pouvoir saluer de la main Fang. Celle-ci lui renvoya un sourire ne comprenant pas vraiment le délire que cette jeune femme avait sur elle.

- Bon maintenant que tu l'as vue, tu peux t'en aller, ajouta Lightning d'un ton menaçant contre tout attente son opposante ne semblait pas avoir peur.

- Si tu veux je peux t'aider, finit par répliquer cette dernière.

Prise de court la Mort écarquilla les yeux. Elle ne s'attendait pas à de l'aide. Elle qui n'en avait jamais besoin.

- Ah oui, et comment ?

- C'est simple Dieu m'a dit que si je barre le nom de Fang sur ta liste celle-ci mourrait et ton travail recommencerai comme avant. Il faut juste que tu me prêtes ta liste deux minutes, pour souligner son propos elle tendit son bras en attendant la liste en question.

Lightning la regarda interloquée, cela ne pouvait pas être si simple. Peut-être que le Tout Puissant voulait vraiment l'aider mais elle n'y croyait pas trop. Elle sortit lentement la liste de sa poche. Cette liste qui n'avait plus servit depuis sept jours. Elle la regarda intensément sachant que c'était la meilleure solution à ce petit problème qu'était Fang. Pourtant elle ne pouvait pas, ou elle ne voulait pas, elle n'en savait strictement rien. Notre Mort ne pouvait pas croire que tout cela était si aisé.

- Je… je ne peux pas, finit par admettre Lightning.

- Tu ne peux pas ou tu ne veux pas ? demanda son vis-à-vis sachant pertinemment qu'elle n'aurait pas de réponse.

- Je veux m'occuper toute seule de ce problème, vas faire ce que tu as à faire et ne me fais pas honte…

- Serah.

- Ne me fais pas honte Serah, bien compris.

Elle termina là-dessus, pas vraiment très heureuse de donner son travail à une débutante. Cependant cette Serah n'était pas comme toute les autres Morts et contre toute attente lui confier la tâche fut plus facile que ce qu'elle pensait. Pour seule réponse elle eut droit à un hochement de tête puis son opposante disparut. Elle se retourna pour faire face à la noiraude qui avait été mise de côté pendant cette petite discussion. Cette dernière affichait un grand sourire et Lightning comprit immédiatement son sens.

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, se défendit la jeune femme aux cheveux roses.

- Si c'est bien ce que je crois, répondit la noiraude plus qu'heureuse. Je trouve juste que pour une Mort tu me laisses bien en vie.

- Tch, parce que c'est à moi de finir ce travail.

- Dis ce que tu veux car la seule chose que tu as faite pour l'instant c'est de me sauver la vie, ajouta Fang ce qui déstabilisa la Mort.

Elle savait dès le départ que ça n'allait pas être facile mais là cette femme commençait sérieusement à lui taper sur les nerfs. Notre tueuse fronça les sourcils comprenant son erreur alors que Fang en profita pour la prendre une deuxième fois dans ses bras. Surprise Lightning se débattit pour s'échapper de cette étreinte qui se voulait réconfortante. Fang eut tout juste le temps de poser sa tête contre son épaule et d'inspirer profondément pour s'imprégner de cette odeur si particulière que Lightning dégageait. Elle qui pensait que l'odeur de la mort devait être quelque chose de répugnant, c'était tout à fait le contraire, il était à la fois doux et sucrée. Une fois la jeune femme libérée Fang remarqua qu'elle ne recula que d'un pas cette fois-ci.

- Arrêtes avec ça, dit-elle d'un ton menaçant.

- Pourquoi, ça te plaît autant qu'à moi, taquina la noiraude.

La réponse ne fut seulement qu'un léger soupir alors que la Mort s'installa sur la chaise inconfortable. Ce fut comme ça que le début d'une amitié commença mais pour combien de temps…

_**Fin du flash back.**_

- Ah, ça fait du bien de se retrouver chez soi, s'écria la brune en entrant la première suivit de près par Lightning.

Fang posa sa veste nonchalamment sur le canapé, puis fit de même avec ces clés avant de faire face à la Mort. Celle-ci, contrairement à la joie de la noiraude, montrait comme à son habitude un visage inexpressif. Pas pour le moins désemparée la jeune femme aux cheveux de jais continua :

- Alors on fait quoi ?

- J'en sais rien, on n'a pas besoins de faire quelque chose, Lightning interrogea Fang du regard et leva les yeux en l'air exaspérée par le sourire que lui lançait son opposante.

Notre tueuse put découvrir, à son plus grand malheur, la passion des français quand ils ne savaient pas quoi faire, jouer aux cartes ou à n'importe quel jeu de société débile qui passait entre leurs mains. C'est comme ça que Lightning découvrit le jeu des petits chevaux, de l'oie, du moulin, des dames qu'elle n'aimait pas beaucoup vu le nombre de défaite qu'elle eut contre Fang. Par contre elle avait un petit faible pour le Rami ainsi que le poker qui lui permettait de battre son vis-à-vis à plat de couture. Pourtant la noiraude n'était pas autant mauvaise perdante que la Mort, bien que cette dernière ne l'avouerai jamais. C'était ainsi que la brune comprit que la tueuse marchait au défi, elle ne se défilait jamais même si c'était perdu d'avance. Et ce fut le sourire aux lèvres qu'elle dit :

- Ok on fait encore une partie de rami mais maintenant pour pimenter le tout on lance un gage, interloquée l'intéressée leva un sourcil dans sa direction alors qu'elle distribuait les cartes.

- Quel genre de gage ?

Fang, dont le sourire s'agrandit car Lightning n'avait pas refusée, continua :

- Pourquoi pas… celle qui gagne à le droit de demander à l'autre ce qu'elle veut, fit-elle le regard pleins de malice.

La Mort comprit l'entourloupe mais elle accepta quand même, cela faisait la huitième partie consécutive qu'elle gagnait au rami, la chance était de son côté.

Le jeu commença, Lightning restait stoïque pour ne pas trahir son jeu alors que Fang affichait déjà un grand sourire de victoire, ce qui déstabilisa son opposante. Ce n'était pas possible que pour une fois elle puisse gagner. La partie s'étirait en longueur et aucune des deux n'étaient encore sortie. Chacune attendaient la bonne carte qui permettait de terminer la partie en un coup. La malchance fut du côté de la Mort cette fois-ci, Fang l'avait battu en sortant son jeu en un coup. Elle avait eu plus de chance et elle le savait, elle n'avait parié que la dessus en lançant son défi. Déconfite Lightning n'en crut pas ses yeux, d'abord elle vérifia deux ou trois fois pour voir si la noiraude n'avait pas triché mais rien, elle avait gagné dans les règles de l'art. Fière d'elle Fang se leva puis se pencha en avant pour faire face à la perdante.

- J'ai gagné, fit-elle le sourire tiré jusque derrière les oreilles.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda la Mort s'attendant au pire.

- Pour l'instant rien, j'ai tout mon temps pour te poser mon gage, répondit la noiraude en se rasseyant.

Lightning releva la tête le regard sévère pointé sur la gagnante.

- Ce n'est pas du jeu, se défendit-elle.

- Je n'ai pas posé de limite de temps à ce que je sache… répliqua-t-elle. Et puis je te ferai remarquer que tu es une mauvaise perdante, ajouta Fang pour la taquiner.

- Répète un peu ça pour voir, s'insurgea la tueuse en se levant brusquement.

- Waouh, je croyais que les Morts n'avaient pas de sentiments ?

- Si la colère ou la haine sont peut-être les seuls que nous avons, dit Lightning plus posément.

- Ça je demande à voir.

- Tu ne t'arrêtes jamais avec tes défis, se plaignit la Mort.

- Non jamais en effet, confirma la brune.

Son opposante ne releva pas alors que la noiraude se leva et la prit par le poignet puis tira dessus. Alors que Fang essaya de dire quelque chose la tueuse ne l'écoutait déjà plus perdu dans ce contacte si étrange. Sa main était douce et chaude, sa poigne réconfortante. Normalement la Mort aurait du immédiatement rompre le touché mais la sensation que cela lui procurait était trop anormal pour s'en défaire. Sa tête lui ordonnait de tirer pour couper ce lien alors qu'autre chose en elle lui intimait de le garder. Quelque chose de plus puissant que son esprit, elle ne voyait pas ce que cela pouvait bien être. Elle fut interrompue dans ses pensées par un cri qui résonna à son oreille. C'était Fang qui lui demandait de se réveiller.

- Youhou, allo la Lune ici la Terre répondez moi !

- Quoi ? s'écria la tueuse enfin sortie de ses pensées.

- Ah enfin, à quoi tu pensais ?

- A rien, La réponse fut brève et la noiraude décida de ne pas approfondir la question.

- Bon alors suis moi, lui dit Fang pour la quatrième fois.

La jeune femme tira sa partenaire jusque dans la cuisine que cette dernière découvrait pour la première fois. Tout comme les autres pièces de la maison celle-ci restait dans les tons chocolat et anis. Lightning se laissa tirer pour enfin atteindre une des deux chaises qui s'offraient à elle. Fang lui intima de s'installer pendant qu'elle commençait à préparer quelque chose. La Mort étant de nature curieuse et non patiente, lui demanda plusieurs fois ce qu'elle faisait mais elle n'eut aucune réponse.

Après un laps de temps une machine que notre tueuse ne connaissait pas fit un bruit de sonnette qui avertit Fang. Cette dernière accourut ouvrit le boîtier pour en sortir un bol qu'elle ramena à son invitée. Intriguée Lightning regarda la jeune femme aux cheveux de jais pour avoir des explications qui tardaient à venir.

- Ne t'inquiète pas ce n'est pas dangereux, et puis pourquoi tu aurais peur ? fit-elle pour la rassurer et la taquiner en même temps.

- Je n'ai pas peur, répliqua la Mort pour se défendre, c'est juste que je ne vois pas ou tu veux en venir ?

- Tu me dis que tu ne ressens rien, aucun sentiment ou aucune sensation, et bien moi je vais te prouver que tu as tort mais pour cela il faut que tu joues le jeu. Donc tu vas boire ce breuvage et me dire ce que tu ressens car une émotion peut passer à travers pleins de choses, dans ce cas présent une bonne boisson, le sourire ne l'avait pas quittée pourtant ce sourire n'était pas taquin au contraire il se voulait rassurant et ça Lightning le comprit.

C'est pour cela qu'elle porta le bol à ses lèvres. Elle ne les trempa pas tout de suite ayant pour habitude de se fier à son odorat en premier lieu. Elle huma légèrement et trouva que l'odeur n'était pas désagréable mais attendit tout de même le commentaire de la noiraude.

- C'est un chocolat chaud, pas besoin d'avoir peur, fit celle-ci en rigolant.

- Je t'ai déjà dit que je n'ai pas peur, répliqua Lightning.

- A te voir on dirait le contraire, continua Fang. Bon bref, mon gage est celui-ci : tu bois le chocolat et tu me dis ce que tu ressens dans les moindres détails et sans mentir.

Pour montrer qu'elle ne rigolait pas la jeune femme tendit sa main en attendant celle de son opposante. La Mort était rassurée, elle s'attendait à pire comme défi venant de la part de son vis-à-vis, elle se permit donc de serrer la main de celle-ci puis porta de nouveau ses lèvres au bol.

La première gorgée fut prise trop rapidement, ce chocolat était chaud et ce n'était malheureusement qu'un liquide bouillant qui traversa la gorge de la tueuse. Elle souffla plusieurs fois avant de répéter la scène sous le regard observateur de Fang. Pensait-elle pouvoir déceler un sentiment ? Lightning rigola intérieurement car elle savait d'avance que cela était peine perdu pour la jeune femme.

Et pourtant quand elle laissa couler ce chocolat chaud une deuxième fois dans sa bouche elle ne put, contre son gré, que découvrir de nouvelles sensations. Ce liquide n'était plus bouillant mais juste à bonne température, il restait sans problème entre ses lèvres et sa langue lui permit de goûter le chocolat qu'elle trouvait délicieux. Lightning avala sa gorgée qu'elle sentit descendre dans sa trachée et qui lui réchauffa le ventre. La sensation était exquise, une chaleur l'enveloppait doucement, telle que si Fang n'était pas là elle se serrait permise de sourire. C'est pour cela que le retour à la réalité fut brutal. La Mort ne comprenait pas ce qui venait de lui arriver ? Elle s'était senti bien, même très bien, elle ne savait pas ce que c'était ? Elle n'avait jamais ressenti ça auparavant. La tueuse porta son regard à son opposante qui était assise en face d'elle tout sourire. Elle reposa le bol sur la table lentement et dit de son regard qui était resté de marbre, enfin elle croyait :

- Je n'ai rien ressenti.

- Tu mens, la coupa Fang. Je l'ai vu dans tes yeux.

- Que-quoi ? demanda la Mort interloquée.

- Ton visage est très doué pour cacher tes sentiments mais tes yeux… il y a encore du travail, dit la noiraude d'un ton très sérieux.

- Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai ressenti.

- Moi je vais te le dire, tu as ressenti du plaisir, finit Fang.

Lightning ne répondit rien. Il n'y avait rien à répondre. Elle ne comprenait plus rien, elle était totalement perdue. Son monde, tout ce à quoi elle croyait, était entrain de s'effondrer et elle n'était qu'une simple spectatrice de cet horrible carnage. Elle se leva sous les yeux surpris de Fang et commença à sortir. Elle fut retenue par la poigne encore une fois chaleureuse et réconfortante de la noiraude. Cette dernière se leva et prit pour la troisième fois en une semaine Lightning dans ses bras. Trop secouée par tous ces évènements la jeune femme aux cheveux roses ne recula pas. Une main agile de Fang fit le tour de la fine taille de la Mort alors qu'elle tenait fermement son bras de l'autre main.

La tueuse frissonna quand Fang lui murmura à l'oreille qu'elle ne devait pas avoir peur. Mais là aussi ce frisson était tout sauf de la peur. Une chaleur réconfortante envahie son corps, elle était encore plus intense que celle du chocolat chaud. Elle était si bien qu'elle se serait laissé aller, pourtant… la vie n'était pas toujours rose. C'était à contre cœur que Lightning rompit cette étreinte. Il fallait qu'elle aille voir Dieu tout de suite. Elle ne sait pas pourquoi mais elle s'excusa et lui expliqua qu'elle avait à faire avant de disparaître laissant à nouveau seule Fang.

La brune fut légèrement contrariée, elle se plaignit quelques secondes avant de rejoindre le canapé. Elle était sur le point de s'endormir quand elle entendit un bruit de pas se rapprochant d'elle.

- Lightning ? demanda la noiraude pleine d'espoir.

- Loupé, répondit une voix.


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonjour à tous pour ce nouveau chapitre,  
**

**Si vous vous demandez comment je poste aussi rapidement c'est juste parce que j'ai déjà posté presque toute mon histoire sur un autre site ^^.  
**

**En tout cas je vous remercie encore une fois d'être aussi nombreux, et n'ayez pas peur de m'écrire je ne mord pas (enfin pas que je sache)  
**

**voici l'avant dernier chapitre  
**

**bonne lecture ,  
**

**Au plaisir de vous combler  
**

**Spoutnik  
**

* * *

**Chapitra 4 :**

Ses pas résonnaient à travers le long couloir blanc qu'elle avait pour habitude de ne prendre qu'à la fin du mois. On pouvait clairement annoncer que ce mois de décembre était le plus catastrophique qu'elle n'avait encore jamais connue. Après avoir passée le seuil de la porte de la salle de réunion des Morts celle-ci se dirigea vers le bureau, par pur coïncidence Dieu s'y trouvait. De son regard bienveillant il intima à la tueuse de s'installer. Pour une fois les surprises étaient trop nombreuses elle accepta donc l'offre du Tout-Puissant sans rechigner comme à son habitude.

Une fois assise Lightning prit sa posture défensive, bras et jambes croisées regard froid, tout pour cacher ses émotions bien qu'elle en doutait maintenant après la remarque de Fang. Cependant Dieu sourit, un sourire calme paisible qui irrita légèrement la jeune femme qui se demandait encore s'il était au courant de toute l'affaire. Alors ce sourire pouvait tout aussi bien être une moquerie, pourtant au fond d'elle, elle ne pouvait croire cela.

- Qu'y a-t-il mon enfant ? débuta le Créateur sans lâcher son sourire ni son regard.

- A vous de me le dire, elle aurait voulut prononcer cette phrase sans émotion mais l'inquiétude avait réussi à passer.

- Le problème vient du faite que tu n'arrives pas à tuer cette humaine ? continua Dieu mais Lightning ne put tenir une minute de plus.

- Il n'y a pas que ça, pourquoi je peux la toucher et toucher tous les objets avec lesquels elle entre en contact.

Lightning avait constaté cela en jouant aux jeux de sociétés avec Fang.

- Pourquoi est-ce que je me mets à ressentir des choses, ça voix trembla légèrement et le souvenir de la noiraude la prenant dans ses bras ressurgit, des sentiments interdits…

- Des sentiments interdits, ou des sentiments que tu refuses ? demanda le Tout-Puissant en coupant la parole à la Mort.

En temps normale Lightning se serait offusquée mais la réponse était plus importante à ses yeux, elle voulait comprendre.

- Mon enfant, sais-tu combien il y a de morts ? cette question énerva la Mort mais elle y répondit quand même.

- Environ 250 pourquoi ?

- Et penses tu que ce chiffre est définitif ?

- Non car Serah en est… puis elle se rendit compte.

- La preuve, elle est une Mort plus communément appelé Mort remplaçante et ce n'est pas un hasard si elle a fini en France.

Lightning ne sut que répondre elle était entrain d'être remplacée et elle ne pouvait rien n'y faire.

- Tu sais pour moi créer la mort n'était pas une mince affaire, continua-t-il. Je ne supportais pas le fait qu'une victime ai une chance sur deux d'être soit un ange soit une mort, c'est pour cela que j'ai mis en place un cycle. Et tu es au bout de ce cycle, tu as assez travaillé, tu as assez donné de ta personne à partir de maintenant tu peux profiter… profiter de la vie.

La dernière phrase resta en suspend dans sa tête cela voulait dire concrètement qu'elle devenait humaine. Après le doute et l'incertitude se fut au tour de la colère de s'emparer de Lightning.

- Vous vous dites que j'ai fait mon temps et qu'il faut maintenant que je laisse ma place, qu'ai-je fais de mal ?

- Tu n'as rien fait de mal, tu as même fait un très bon boulot. Et puis ce n'est pas parce que tu as fait ton temps mais parce que tu l'as trouvé.

- Trouvé quoi ? demanda-t-elle un peu plus calmement.

- A toi de le découvrir, termina-t-il.

- Est-ce que je peux au moins refuser ce remplacement ? cette phrase était pour la Mort comme un dernier secours.

- Bien sûr, mais sur les milliers de Morts qui sont passées une seule à refusée.

- Que lui est-il arrivé ? le regard de Dieu se figea la tueuse remarqua que cette question n'était pas anodine et que le sort de cette Mort l'avait touché car de la tristesse s'échappait de ses yeux.

- Un triste sort malheureusement.

Puis il disparut laissant seule la jeune femme encore une fois complètement perdue. Elle avait trouvé quelque chose mais elle ne savait pas quoi. Elle avait un cœur depuis peu et elle vient d'apprendre qu'elle ne pourra plus jamais tuer personne. Cette dernière annonce ne la dérangea pourtant pas. Elle comprit quelques instants plus tard que ses sentiments étaient liés à l'apparition du cœur. Pourtant elle ne l'avait pas sentit avant. Si trois fois mais elle pensait que c'était celui de Fang quand elle l'avait enlacée.

Elle voulut disparaitre pour retourner chez la noiraude mais se ravisa elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle ressentait et ne voulait pas montrer cette faiblesse à une humaine. Bien qu'elle aussi devenait humaine. Elle se leva et marcha en direction de la porte du couloir, la direction avait été prise au hasard. Ses pensées étaient toutes sans exceptions tournées vers Fang.

Elle pensait à ses cheveux si doux et soyeux, l'idée de passer sa main dedans lui avait traversé l'esprit plusieurs fois si bien qu'elle dut se faire violence pour ne pas céder à ses caprices qu'elle trouvait trop humains. Puis elle passa à ses mains, le contact qui l'avait laissée bouche bée avant le teste du chocolat chaud. Alors qu'elle se remémora tout le corps de la jeune femme elle termina par ses yeux émeraudes si envoutant. Ils étaient comme la goutte qui faisait déborder le vase, comme la cerise sur le gâteau, pas nécessairement obligatoire mais une fois présent enjolivaient le tout. Cette femme était magnifique il n'y avait rien de plus à dire.

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais il fallait qu'elle la retrouve maintenant, qu'elle la revoit ne serait-ce qu'un instant pour comprendre. La Mort n'était pas du genre à avoir peur et encore moins à fuir, en prenant son courage à deux mains elle rejoignit la noiraude.

Malheureusement elle s'attendait à tout sauf à ce qui allait arriver. Une douleur vive que Lightning n'avait jamais ressentit lui traversait l'endroit où se trouvait son cœur à présent. Son nouveau cœur se déchira alors qu'elle se retenait de faire paraître une émotion sur son visage. Pourquoi cette fille qu'elle ne connaissait pas enlaçait tendrement Fang. Entre elles un sourire commun enveloppait l'atmosphère.

La brune releva la tête quand elle sentit quelqu'un l'observer. Ses yeux trahir sa surprise, dans un élan de désir elle aurait lâché les bras de Vanille qui venait de rentrer de son école en Amérique. Elle se fit violence pour ne pas bouger alors qu'elle comprit que Lightning était troublée, cela se voyait comme à son habitude dans ses yeux, pleins de haine et de tristesse en ce moment ainsi qu'un peu d'incompréhension.

Blessée la tueuse se sentait comme trahi. Prête à revenir sur ses pas elle remarqua au dernier moment le geste que lui faisait Fang dans le dos de la nouvelle inconnue. Son doigt était levé vers le plafond montrant certainement sa chambre que la Mort se devait de rejoindre si elle voulait des explications. Sans comprendre pourquoi Lightning se plia à la volonté de cette dernière et disparue.

- Toi aussi tu m'as manqué Vanille, répondit enfin Fang alors que la nouvelle arrivante commençait à se poser des questions. Sinon tes cours se sont passés comment ?

La noiraude relâcha son emprise sur Vanille. La jeune fille arborait fièrement sa magnifique chevelure rousse qu'elle recoiffa, Fang avait la sale manie de tout emmêler mais cela ne la vexait pas. Au contraire elle prenait ça comme une preuve d'affection, une façon d'appuyer sa phrase ou de tout simplement lui montrer qu'elle lui avait manquée. Après avoir remit un peu d'ordre dans sa chevelure cette dernière s'installa sur le canapé laissant de la place pour Fang, qui contre toute attente refusa. Vanille ne s'en offusqua pas et continua son récit.

Il avait fallu une bonne heure à la rousse pour déballer toutes les anecdotes et autres histoires de ses six mois dans l'autre pays. Depuis tout ce temps Fang avait quand même décidé de s'assoir sachant pertinemment, au bout de dix minutes, que Lightning ne l'aurait pas attendue. Sa meilleure amie remarqua que quelque chose la tracassait, elle avait même tenté de savoir quoi mais n'eut que des réponses évasives de la part de la noiraude. Déclarant qu'elle était fatiguée Vanille se leva et rejoignit sa chambre.

Fang se retint de courir jusqu'à ce que sa meilleure amie ne la voie plus. Après avoir rejoint sa chambre à toute vitesse, elle en était même essoufflée. Son cœur battait la chamade, tellement que cela ne pouvait pas provenir du simple fait d'avoir couru dix mètres, elle le savait. Tout en posant sa main sur la poignée Fang s'imaginait déjà la scène. Elle ouvrit lentement la porte, tout son être était en contradiction mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu sortir le moindre mot elle sentit qu'on lui agrippait le haut de son pull la ramenant de force à l'intérieur. Surprise elle posa sa main sur celle de son agresseur qui n'était autre que Lightning, quand quelque chose de doux et humide se posa avec force sur ces lèvres. Sans hésitation Fang lui rendit son baiser qu'elle sentait désespéré, elle en tira un arrière goût de sel, la Mort avait pleuré ?

Stupéfaite elle voulut se reculer pour comprendre mais la tueuse la prit de court en glissant sa main derrière sa nuque pour approfondir l'échange. Des sensations nouvelles apparurent pour les deux jeunes femmes.

Malheureusement toutes les bonnes choses avaient une fin, Fang le découvrit contre son gré quand Lightning rompit le contact entre leurs lèvres, qui paraissaient si bien ce compléter. C'était comme si cette dernière venait de sortir d'une transe, comme si elle venait de comprendre ce qu'elle était entrain de faire. Brusquement la Mort se recula portant une main à sa bouche le regard fuyant. La brune savait qu'elle allait de nouveau fuir, une fois de plus, elle ne pouvait pas le supporter.

- Attends, ne pars pas je t'en prie, supplia Fang dans un dernier espoir.

Étonnement elle fut entendu, en son for intérieur elle remercia Dieu et s'avança d'un pas alors que, méfiante, Lightning recula d'un pas. Fang fulmina, pourquoi son vis-à-vis réagissait de cette manière, au début elle lui saute dans les bras et l'instant d'après c'était comme si elles étaient deux étrangères. Mais alors qu'elle voulait lui pointer le doigt sur ses défauts la noiraude fut coupé.

- Qu'as-tu ressenti ? demanda la tueuse une pointe de gène naquis sur ses joues.

L'intéressée ne put s'empêcher de sourire, elle s'attendait à tout sauf à cela. En même temps cette question lui laissait une opportunité. La brune ferma les yeux comme pour essayer de se rappeler et fit mine de ne plus s'en souvenir.

- Je suppose que j'ai ressenti la même chose que toi, fit-elle en rouvrant les yeux. Du plaisir.

- Je… je n'ai pas dit ce que j'ai ressenti, se défendit Lightning les joues encore plus rouge qu'avant.

Elle savait que devenir pivoine la trahissait mais elle ne pouvait l'admettre. Au fond d'elle, elle voudrait recommencer, retrouver cet échange qui fut trop bref. La noiraude s'avança encore d'un pas, hésitante, puis fit encore un pas de plus pour la rejoindre. Dans son élan elle enlaça la Mort avec tendresse de peur que celle-ci ne fuie le contact. Elle n'en fit rien. Elle se blottit même contre elle. Ne comprenant pas cette faiblesse que Lightning lui montrait ouvertement Fang lui caressa les cheveux comme pour la rassurer, lui intimant qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas ? demanda-t-elle en espérant ne pas être rejetée.

Elle le savait d'avance qu'elle n'allait pas avoir de réponse mais qu'importe, la tueuse était dans ses bras, mieux même c'était cette dernière qui cherchait le contact. Pour cela Fang ne pouvait rêver mieux. Cependant elle eut peur quand la Mort se recula un peu, elle essaya de plonger son regard émeraude dans le sien mais sa partenaire l'évitait. Lightning prit délicatement la main de la brune, puis la porta à sa poitrine pour la poser à la naissance de ses seins. Étonnée Fang se laissa faire, légèrement gênée par ce geste si peu commun de la part de la Mort, elle fut heureuse d'avoir la peau mate. Elle ne comprit pas tout de suite où est-ce qu'elle voulait en venir quand soudain elle sentit un battement. Puis un deuxième, ainsi de suite.

- Qu'est-ce que… depuis quand les Morts ont des cœurs ? fit Fang interloquée.

- Elles n'en n'ont jamais eu, répondit l'intéressée.

- Alors pourquoi ?

- Parce que… je deviens comme toi, déclara enfin la tueuse.

Pourtant aucune réponse ne vint de la noiraude. La connaissant si bien cela n'était pas bon signe car à ses habitudes il fallait toujours qu'elle sorte une connerie. Toutefois se fut le silence qui remplit la chambre. Inquiète Lightning releva la tête pour apercevoir deux yeux vert émeraudes emplis de bonheur et d'espoir la fixer.

La Mort ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle était bien là, dans les bras protecteurs de Fang. Et pour rien au monde elle ne voudrait les quitter. Bien entendue c'était à ce moment précis que cette dernière retrouvait assez de joie de vivre pour sortir une bêtise qui gêna encore plus la Mort.

- C'est pour ça que tu avais l'air jalouse tout à l'heure.

- Tais-toi Fang, répliqua Lightning avant de s'avancer pour rejoindre les lèvres qui la narguait depuis toute à l'heure.

Quelques jours plus tard la vie avait reprit son cours. Vanille était repartit pour rejoindre ses parents promettant de revoir Fang le plus vite possible. Après l'avoir saluée la noiraude rejoignit son lit où elle savait qu'une Mort l'y attendait. Sur le seuil de la porte elle s'arrêta pour l'observer, endormie on aurait du mal à croire qu''elle était une Mort. La brune fut légèrement déçue que cette dernière soit encore toute habillée mais elle s'était promis de ne pas la brusquer même si pour cela il fallait attendre. Elle s'en sentait capable. Elle était déjà bien plus qu'heureuse d'avoir pu partager son lit avec elle.

- Se sentant observée l'ex-Mort releva les yeux croisant ceux de Fang sur le seuil de la porte, lui offrant un magnifique sourire que celle-ci lui rendit.

- Tu devrais sourire plus souvent, tu es tellement plus belle comme ça, commenta la brune en s'allongeant à côté d'elle.

- Si je souriais plus souvent alors tu ne serais pas si heureuse d'en voir un, répliqua son vis-à-vis toujours avec le sourire aux lèvres.

Fang ne pouvait rien répondre à cela, elle n'avait pas tort. Loin de laisser tomber celle-ci décida de la taquiner. Elle s'approcha tout doucement de sa partenaire jusqu'à sentir le souffle chaud de cette dernière sur ses lèvres. Elle n'était qu'à un millimètre du contact et sentait la plaisir monter en Lightning s'imaginant déjà le baiser. Pourtant la noiraude se recula au dernier moment un sourire fier s'affichant sur son visage alors que son vis-à-vis lâchait un râle. Fang rigola en voyant la moue qu'essayait de dissimuler l'ex-Mort.

- Ça, ça s'appelle de la frustration, déclara la noiraude.

- Eh bien ça ne me plaît pas beaucoup, ajouta sa partenaire.

Elle lui agrippa ses cheveux de jais avec force et possessivité, ce qui ne déplut pas à Fang qui ne put s'empêcher de gémir prise par surprise. Elle sentit une langue passer sur sa lèvre inférieure pour quémander l'ouverture de cette dernière. Sans rechigner la noiraude se laissa faire alors qu'elle découvrait une fois de plus la langue chaude et humide de sa partenaire. Alors qu'une danse faisait rage dans sa bouche Fang remarqua sa position d'infériorité face à l'ex-Mort. Elle passa sa main dans les cheveux rose de Lightning, l'autre sur sa hanche et la retourna rapidement pour se retrouver sur le dessus. Assise en califourchon sur la jeune femme, la brune prit d'assaut le cou de cette dernière. Les mains de l'ex-Mort agrippèrent la crinière de la dominante pour le tirer en arrière, elle ne put s'empêcher de gémir avant.

- C'est bon j'arrête, déclara Fang dans un râle.

Elle ne lui en voulait pas, de toute façon elle s'était rendu compte qu'elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir quoi qu'elle fasse. Ce qui était un gros désavantage pour elle. Ses doigts fins frôlèrent les contours de la mâchoire de Lightning avant de se poser sur sa bouche, son regard avide de désir ne dut pas passer inaperçue.

- Tu m'en veux, demanda sa partenaire le regard désolé.

- Non je ne t'en veux pas, se défendit-elle plus méchamment qu'elle ne l'aurait cru, elle respira un bon coup avant d'ajouter le sourire aux lèvres. C'est juste que comme tentatrice tu es pire que le diable.

Cette remarque fit rire son vis-à-vis qui lui vola un baiser. Chaste certes, mais un baiser de Lightning était quelque chose de vitale pour la brune qui savait qu'elle ne pourrait jamais s'en lasser. Perdue dans ses pensées elle ne sentit pas Lightning se lever. Cette dernière, amusée par le comportement de sa bien aimée, la poussa sur le lit. Surprise la noiraude s'écroula de tout son long avant de se relever brusquement pour entamer une course avec l'ex-Mort. Celle-ci se terminant dans la cuisine, bien entendue la jeune femme aux cheveux roses était arrivée la première suivit de très près par la brune. Pendant qu'elles reprenaient leur souffle Fang s'activa pour préparer un chocolat chaud pour son invitée qui en raffolait depuis peu.

Le plaisir aux lèvres la noiraude regardait fixement le micro-onde sachant pertinemment que Lightning la détaillait de haut en bas sans retenu. Le son de la machine lui remit les pieds sur terre, alors qu'elle faisait attention à ne pas se brûler les doigts. Prête à porter le breuvage à l'être qu'elle appréciait le plus sur Terre.

Un bruit de verre cassé surgit, le chocolat se déversant en quasi-totalité sur le parterre en carrelage de sa cuisine, le bol lui avait glissé des mains mais qu'importe. Son visage stupéfait regardait fixement quelque chose qui l'effraya. Lightning faisait de même seulement son regard était, contrairement à sa partenaire, empli de haine. La rage et le désespoir qui s'échappait de cette Mort hérissa les poils de la noiraude, comment une telle noirceur pouvait sortir d'une si joli personne ? la personne en question sourit de toutes ses dents avant d'engager une conversation qu'aucune des deux résidentes ne voulaient commencer.

- Bonjour Lightning.


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonjour à tous,  
**

**Pour commencer j'aimerai vous remercier pour vos commentaires qui me font très plaisir ^^  
**

**Ensuite je vous envoie enfin la fin de la fan fiction, ma toute première fin car j'ai pour habitude de commencer pleins d'histoires mais de ne jamais les terminer alors merci de votre soutien qui m'a motivé.  
**

**Par contre moi personnellement cette fin ne me plaît pas vraiment mais bon je promet, que si à l'avenir j'écris d'autres fic, de m'améliorer ^^  
**

**en espérant ne pas trop vous décevoir ^^''  
**

**Spoutnik  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 5 :**

Lightning ne répondit que par un grognement sourd qu'elle aurait préféré cacher à son adversaire qui sourit de plus belle.

- Ça fait longtemps, continua-t-elle comme si elle avait eu une réponse. La dernière fois c'était il y a environ quinze jours si je me souviens bien.

- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? Lâcha enfin l'ex-Mort d'un ton désinvolte.

Tu sais, je dois bien t'avouer qu'apprendre que tu vas devenir humaine ne me plais pas énormément, fit l'arrivante continuant son monologue. A qui pourrais-je bien lancer des défis si tu disparais du jour au lendemain sans laisser de trace ?

Son regard plein de menace se tourna vers Fang qui n'avait rien dit depuis son arrivée. Son sourire s'agrandit alors qu'elle fit un pas dans sa direction, stoppé net par Lightning qui s'était mise entre les deux femmes.

- Pars d'ici, l'avertit l'ex-tueuse.

Elle a un certains charme je ne peux le nier mais je croyais que tu haïssais la race humaine ? Tu ne peux pas l'accepter comme ça pour ses beaux yeux, sa voix était devenue légèrement agressive mais Lightning ne bougea pas d'un cil.

- Je t'ai dit va t'en ! s'écria la jeune femme aux cheveux roses plus fort qu'elle ne l'espérait.

- Tu sais, pour que tout redevienne normal il suffit que je la tue. Tu ne peux pas abandonner notre cause, tu n'es pas un traitre.

Ces mots firent plus de mal à l'intéressée qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. Elle n'aimait pas être traitée de lâche mais en plus dire qu'elle était un traitre. Sons sang bouillait dans ses veines, elle serra ses poings et enfonça ses ongles dans ses paumes jusqu'à s'en faire saigner. Depuis l'apparition de Lebreau la pièce avait perdu de sa gaieté. On aurait dit que tout était devenu morne et terne, et l'aura maléfique grandissante de la Mort de la Chine y était pour quelque chose.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Lebreau ? Elle prononça son nom avec une haine sans retenue.

- Je veux juste que ta vie devienne un enfer, comme la mienne, déclara cette dernière.

La noiraude qui assistait à la scène, sans pouvoir y participer, ne comprenait pas grand-chose. Alors qu'elle avait l'impression que l'esprit de Lightning venait de saisir quelque chose d'important. Elle avait des frissons qui lui traversaient tout le corps et essayait tant bien que mal de cacher sa peur aux yeux des deux Morts.

- C'est toi la Mort qui a refusée, comprit l'ex-Mort.

- Oui et je peux te dire que je vis très bien comme ça, son regard était devenu encore plus menaçant qu'avant.

Comme propulsée en avant elle se jeta sur Lightning, qui s'était mis en position de défense prête à amortir l'impact. Elle ferma les yeux au dernier moment mais contre toute attente ne sentit rien. Rien ne la bouscula, ne la frappa, ne l'étrangla. Surprise elle rouvrit les yeux pour se rendre compte que Lebreau avait disparu. L'ex-Mort se retourna brusquement inquiète pour sa partenaire qui n'avait pas dit un mot. Quand soudain la Mort réapparue pour donner un coup magistral à l'humaine l'envoyant valser à travers toute la pièce.

Effarée Lightning voulut l'aider mais fut alarmé par une main qui allait s'écraser sur sa joue. Elle l'évita de justesse puis riposta la loupant de peu. Cette dernière pour esquiver c'était baissée, sa tête se trouvant au niveau des hanches de son adversaire quand un son retentit dans la cuisine. Toutes deux tournèrent leur regard vers la noiraude qui venait de s'écraser contre le mur emportant avec elle un cadre photo qui y était accroché. Voulant à tout prix venir à son secours, savoir si elle allait bien, l'ex-tueuse fit un pas dans sa direction avant d'être stoppée par l'autre greluche qui commençait à lui taper sur le système.

Cette dernière lui avait attrapé la jambe pour la tirer de toutes ses forces, étalant son vis-à-vis au sol dos contre terre. Fière de cette position de force Lebreau assena un coup de pied contre elle qui l'évita de justesse en roulant sur le côté, elle accompagna ceci d'une roulade en arrière afin de se remettre debout. Une fois sur ses deux jambes l'ex-Mort lui envoya un coup de pied retournée en pleine figure. Elle fit mouche. La Mort de la Chine s'écrasa sur le bord de l'évier avec force. Lightning n'avait pas le temps de savourer cette vision et se retourna vers Fang qui n'avait pas donnée signe de vie depuis son choc.

- Elle accourut à ces côtés pour prendre sa tête entre ses bras.

- Fang, dis-moi que ça va, dis-moi que tu n'as rien, supplia Lightning.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour elle, répondit une voix, qu'elle détestait, dans son dos. Je ne peux pas la tuer en lui donnant des coups.

Surprise l'intéressée se retourna pour fixer son regard arrogant posé sur elle. Ses yeux dérivèrent jusqu'à sa main droite qui secouait quelque chose. Elle mit plusieurs secondes à comprendre qu'il s'agissait d'une liste. Elle porta une main à sa ceinture pour constater que celle-ci était vide. Lebreau avait sa liste en main, celle avec le nom de Fang qu'il suffisait de barrer. La peur se lisait maintenant sur le visage de Lightning ce qui fit rire son adversaire.

- Allons ne t'inquiète pas ça sera rapide et sans douleur, affirma la Mort.

- Ne fais pas ça, implora l'ex-Mort.

- Tu es tombé bien bas, la vraie Lightning n'aurait jamais suppliée quelqu'un même si sa vie en dépendait. Heureusement que je suis là pour te remettre dans le droit chemin.

Sous les yeux impuissants de l'ex-tueuse, elle ouvrit soigneusement la liste sur la première page, sortit son stylo et le posa à la gauche du nom.

- Un dernier souhait ? demanda-t-elle

- Crève, le regard de Lightning était redevenu sombre et menaçant.

Elle haïssait son impuissance. Elle serra la tête de Fang contre sa poitrine et s'excusa maintes et maintes fois. Tout d'abord de ne pas avoir été assez futée ce qui lui aurait permis de se rendre compte plus de tôt qu'elle était amoureuse de la noiraude. Ainsi que pour son manque de force, elle n'arrivait même pas à se protéger soi-même, vu qu'elle était morte, alors comment pouvait-elle protéger quelqu'un d'autre ? Elle était triste, elle le savait, bien que la sensation fût nouvelle. Elle ne l'appréciait pas énormément, c'était trop douloureux, puis elle se demanda si cette douleur disparaitra un jour mais vu le désespoir qui s'affichait sur le visage de son adversaire elle pensa que non. Autant se suicider une fois que Fang sera morte. Bien qu'elle ne comprenait pas tout, elle était sur d'une chose qui lui hantait son esprit depuis peu, elle ne pourrait pas vivre sans la noiraude.

Elle fut coupée dans ses pensées par Lebreau.

- Bon ben puisque tu le prends comme ça.

Lightning serra Fang de toutes ses forces de peur qu'elle s'envole, puis attendit. Les secondes paraissaient interminables mais alors qu'elle savait que plus d'une minute était passée le cœur de la noiraude n'avait toujours pas cessé de battre. Elle posa une oreille contre son buste pour être sur que ces espoirs ne lui jouaient pas de mauvais tours. Cependant son cœur palpitait bien, ni trop vite ni trop lentement, elle devait juste être sonnée.

Stupéfaite l'ex-Mort releva la tête et découvrit enfin la source du problème. Serah s'était interposée et se battait avec Lebreau pour récupérer la liste. Elle put voir que la Mort de la Chine était déçue et fâchée, personne n'était censé l'interrompre. Une assurance nouvelle fit son apparition au sein de Lightning qui s'élança dans la bataille pour aider sa coéquipière de dernière minute. Plus le temps passait plus les deux jeunes femmes aux cheveux roses prenait l'avantage. Lightning profita d'une ouverture que lui laissait son adversaire pour lui enserrer le cou et la soulever.

Lebreau suffoquait légèrement, de ses yeux pleins de haines débordaient des larmes de désespoir.

- Lâches moi ! s'écria-t-elle en agitant les bras.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Lightning qui voulait réellement comprendre ce qui surprit son adversaire.

- Je ne l'ai pas tué de mon plein gré, la Mort remplaçante était déjà un test sauf que moi j'ai accepté sa proposition, avoua Lebreau s'étant imperceptiblement calmé.

Cette vérité fit du mal à Lightning qui se rendit compte qu'ils étaient manipulés de A à Z, la rage s'empara d'elle si bien qu'elle voulut assener un dernier coup à son vis-à-vis mais fut retenu par sa Mort remplaçante.

- Je pense qu'elle à déjà assez souffert, et même si tu la blessais ça ne serra rien à côté de ce qu'elle ressent en ce moment.

Serah avait raison. Comme une prise de conscience l'ex-Mort reposa Lebreau à terre et rejoignit Fang toujours dans les vapes, gisant sur le carrelage. Elle s'agenouilla posant la tête de la noiraude sur ses jambes, une main caressant ses cheveux. Lightning savait qu'elle était hors de danger, il suffisait d'attendre son réveil.

Ce qui ne fut pas long, deux yeux émeraude se posèrent sur elle. D'abord un peu perdu mais une fois l'ex-Mort reconnue elle afficha un grand sourire. Cependant le sourire présent n'était pas seulement heureux de la revoir, il y avait une touche de malice qui fit lever les yeux de l'ex-Mort au plafond. Surprise Fang fit la moue avant de protester.

- Quoi ? mais je n'ai encore rien dit.

- Je sais que ça ne va pas tarder et te connaissant ça ne risque pas d'être très hum… comment dire : persuasif, elle rigola en disant cela ce qui n'échappa pas à son adversaire adossé contre un mur se massant la nuque. Tu ne veux pas attendre de t'être remise de ton choc ?

- Non, je me jette à l'eau moi je n'ai pas peur, répondit la brune avec une voix soulevant quelques sous-entendus. Alors comme ça on s'inquiète pour moi ?

- Non, trois fois rien. Tu sais très bien que je n'aime pas qu'on fasse le boulot à ma place.

- Ça pour le faire, elle le fait contrairement à toi, se moqua gentiment la noiraude tout en passant doucement sa main sur son coude gauche, douloureux, qui avait amortit sa chute.

En voyant le visage de Fang grimacer l'ex-Mort sut qu'il y avait un problème. Elle se retint quand même de poser la question habituelle dans se genre de cas et prit le visage de la noiraude entre ses mains. Pas pour le moins étonnée sa partenaire se laissa faire, impatiente de pouvoir encore une fois embrasser ses douces lèvres chaudes et humides, intérieurement elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait plus s'en passer. Lightning se retira, plus pour reprendre son souffle que de son plein gré.

- Je l'ai trouvée, murmura-t-elle alors qu'elle venait de comprendre.

Quand un bruit retentit derrière elle. L'ex-Mort eut tout juste le temps d'apercevoir la scène avant d'être balancée sur l'évier qu'avait rencontré Lebreau dix minutes plus tôt. Elle ressentit une douleur vive au niveau des côtes mais ne s'en préoccupa pas plus longtemps. La Mort de la Chine avait réussit à récupérer la liste en voyant que Serah était plus attendrit par la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux, que vigilante. Cette dernière s'excusa d'un signe de tête avant de perdre connaissance. Lightning ne lui en voulait pas, cette femme était vile et cruelle il fallait constamment s'en méfier, chose qu'elle aurait dut lui dire.

Lebreau poussa Fang contre le mur, son pied juste en dessous du cou, la retenant prisonnière. La noiraude mit ses mains entre pour s'empêcher d'étouffer mais n'avait pas assez de force pour s'en dégager. La Mort, avec son sourire niais sur le visage, barra magistralement le nom de Fang sur la liste.

Désespérée Lightning tendit la main, en hurlant alors que le dernier battement de cœur de sa bien aimée retentit. Elle ne savait pas ce qui lui arrivait, elle voyait trouble puis une goutte d'eau salée s'échappa d'un œil. L'ex-Mort pleurait pour la deuxième fois depuis son existence. Son cœur était de nouveau inexistant, possible elle ne pouvait plus devenir humaine à présent. Le rire de victoire résonna à travers ses tympans mais elle n'en avait que faire. Elle ne l'entendait même pas, ses yeux fixaient inexorablement Fang. Son corps raide à même le sol, ses yeux vides de toutes émotions. Ces émotions qu'elle aimait tant voir. Tout ça s'était fini. Plus rien n'aura de sens maintenant. Abattu elle hurla dans un dernier élan d'espoir.

- Dieu tu ne peux pas laisser faire ça ! tu n'as pas le droit !

Elle laissa passer un bon quart d'heure avant de laisser tomber. Lebreau était déjà parti affirmant qu'elle avait d'autres chats à fouetter, lui souhaitant un bon retour parmi les leurs. Et encore c'était la main, qui se voulait réconfortante, de Serah qui l'empêcha de continuer à garder espoir. Elle ne s'était toujours pas rapprochée du cadavre, impossible pour elle de faire un pas en avant. À quoi bon cela rimerai de toute manière elle ne pourrait surement plus la toucher à présent. Découragée elle se retourna pour faire face à Serah.

- Je l'avais trouvé, je l'avais enfin trouvée ! annonça-t-elle

Dieu sourit. Surprise une lumière apparut au dessus de l'ex-Mort avant de disparaitre aussitôt, ses bretelles blanches aussi avaient disparu. Quelque chose cogna à l'intérieur d'elle, elle avait de nouveau un cœur. L'ex-tueuse n'appartenait plus à Dieu mais plus important elle était redevenu humaine. Elle se retourna brusquement pour voir que sa bien aimée avait les yeux qui la fixaient avec étonnement.

Juste avant de lui sauter au cou Lightning entendit au plus profond d'elle :

« Profites de la vie ! »

* * *

**PS: je n'ai absolument rien contre Lebreau mais dans chaque histoire il faut bien quelqu'un de méchant non ?**


End file.
